Mirel
|Base ID = }} Mirel is a Golden Saint lieutenant serving under Aurmazl Kaneh during the conflict between the Golden Saints and the Dark Seducers for Sheogorath's favor at Cylarne. He led the Aureal scouts at Cylarne, and was responsible for discovering the weakness in the Dark Seducer defenses within Cylarne's Underdeep, shortly before the arrival of the Hero to re-light the Flame of Agnon. Interactions The Cold Flame of Agnon Sheogorath tasks the Hero with relighting the Great Torch, which has gone out since the Greymarch began. They must go to Cylarne to get the Flame of Agnon in order to relight the torch. This will make his people feel safe and keep them from joining Jyggalag as Priests of Order. However, the rivalry between its two groups of guardians prevents them from lighting the Flame until one of the groups is wiped out, and the other controls Cylarne. Mirel attempted to explain the weakness in the Dark Seducer defenses to Kaneh, but the Aurmazl's pride, skepticism, and her disdain for males, prevented her from taking advice from her subordinate. The Hero listened to Mirel's report, however, and used it to aid either the Aureals by infiltrating their defenses, or the Mazken, by warning their commander and leading the Aureals into an ambush. Mirel may or may not have died fighting during the final Battle of Cylarne. Dialogue ;The Cold Flame of Agnon "How may I serve?" "Greethings, stranger. Are you here to help us drive the Mazken out of Cylarne?" :The Underdeep "My scouts recently discovered another way through the ruins to the Altar of Despair. The Aurmazl Kaneh wants to assault the altar down the main passage, but the Mazken are expecting us to come that way. They've strongly fortified the main passge against us. If we attacked through the Underdeep, we could take them by surprise. If only Kaneh would listen to me. An attack down the main passage will end the same as it always does -- a glorious defeat." ::Why won't Kaneh listen? "She thinks the Underdeep is a trap. It's true, if the Mazken knew we were coming that way, we wouldn't stand a chance. But I'm convinced the Mazken don't expect us to come that way. If we attacked in full force, we could take the Altar of Despair before they had a chance to react. If only I could make Kaneh see that." "For Sheogorath's glory." After the battle: "Thanks to you, the Mazken have been utterly defeated!" Conversations ;Underdeep Mirel: "My scouts reported no signs of the Mazken in the Underdeep. It's our best chance to take them unawares." Aurmazl Kaneh: "Too risky. It's likely to be a trap. They could cut us to pieces down there if they knew we were coming." Mirel: "With all due respect, Aurmazl, I ask that you reconsider. The main passage is strongly defended. Perhaps if you'd allow me to scout further..." Aurmazl Kaneh: "Enough! I've made my decision. We will attack down the main passage, as planned. The Mazken will not withstand us!" Trivia *Mirel is the only named male Golden Saint in the game, and due to his gender is looked down on within his race, evidenced when Kaneh refused to hear his report as fact. Appearances * de:Mirel fr:Mirel Category:Shivering Isles: Mania Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Daedra